


Glass

by Xiersang



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Jason Todd, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiersang/pseuds/Xiersang
Summary: He swears it was an accident.拉奥在上啊，他发誓这是个意外。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Kudos: 65





	Glass

**Author's Note:**

> 活动第八棒。耶！我达成了承诺！！全程没让桶出场！！！（？

克拉克很早就注意到那只小鸟了。

和他的前辈不同，第二任罗宾显然没那么招人喜欢。不论是格格不入的街头口音还是那无处不在的嘲讽语调，哪一个都不如活泼友善的黄金男孩更令人喜欢——更不用说他还抢了迪克的位置。所以，显而易见的，刚来的小罗宾鸟毫无意外的被泰坦成员似有似无的排挤了。

蝙蝠侠对此没有表态，孩子们的事情他们不太好插手，更不用说是这种内里下的明争暗斗。作为超人他能做的也就是时不时的借着布鲁斯的名义去对方身边转转，作为小小的安慰。要他说实话？好吧，男孩对他那副警惕却又无可奈何的样子着实可爱，像只呲牙咧嘴的小猫咪，张牙舞爪的想要向主人宣示主权和示威，而他看着小男孩强作镇定下的警惕和畏惧，只觉得有点好笑，于是更加忍不住去逗弄几下。

是的，男孩畏惧他，这是他很早就发现的小秘密。氪星人的耳朵下没有秘密，他能听见人们的每一次呼吸和心跳，它们忠实的向他反馈着人们的心情和恐惧。和超人的狂热粉丝迪克不一样，这孩子面对他表现的像是如临大敌。这点上他倒是更像蝙蝠侠一点。

当然了，事实总会向人们证明，蝙蝠侠和罗宾的关系比人们想的更深。

“可是蝙蝠侠需要我！我必须赶过去！”罗宾固执的看着他，拖着打着石膏的腿，一瘸一拐的跟上了成年人的步伐，清澈的蓝眼睛里充满了执拗。“嘿！别无视我！你得带上我！”

这方面他倒是跟迪克很相像。超人回忆起第一任罗宾在关于蝙蝠侠事件上的固执，头痛的举起了手，表示妥协。

“好吧好吧，我可以带你过去，但你得乖乖的，记住你是个病号，好吗？”

男孩撇撇嘴，拉长了语调。“好的老妈，我们可以走了吗？”

天，现在他知道为什么这孩子会被同龄人排挤了，这语调真是让人火大。克拉克深吸一口气，把男孩抱了起来，然后坏心眼的没有任何预告，直接冲向了蓝天。男孩的惊叫声让他心里那点恶劣的心思得到了极大满足。

他们穿过金黄色的麦田，饱满的麦穗在风浪下摇起了头，村庄和花草被抛在脑后，稻谷的香气混杂着果香和热浪扑面而来，男孩小小的惊呼声在他耳边响起。“天啊——这也太美了！”他被男孩声音中掩饰不住的雀跃所打动，骄傲的向对方介绍起自己的家乡。“这是我的家，堪萨斯，它非常美。现在是麦穗成熟的季节，秋天时那边的果树会结出饱满的果实，牧羊人赶着羊群去往远方....”

“哇哦——老兄，要我说这也太酷了。”杰森从臂弯中挣扎的探出一个头，看向被太阳照的金光闪闪的麦田，眼里神采奕奕，充满了少年人的好奇。“你们劳作的时候会唱歌吗？像歌剧里那样？”

他忍不住勾了勾唇角，悄悄的放慢了速度。

“是的，如果你想知道的话，我还能讲出更多....”

那天下午他抱着男孩在堪萨斯的田野里游荡，杰森堪称渊博的阅读量让他着实吃了一惊，而从那以后，他和男孩的关系微妙的好转了起来。

感谢情感便秘的布鲁斯，罗宾和蝙蝠侠的争吵促进了他们感情的发展。每次吵完架，男孩就会跑来瞭望塔找他，鼓着嘴像个毛绒绒的小鸟一样生闷气。每当这个时候他就会带着他去找玛莎，这位热情好客的女主人会融化男孩的一切脾气。犯罪巷出身的小男孩很少遇到这样热情的长辈，他会红着脸帮玛莎做饭，坐在炉火旁听她讲述超人不为人知的童年时光。克拉克会坐在旁边，时不时的向男孩投喂一点刚做好的水果派。迷迷糊糊的小鸟咬下一口派，然后整双眼睛都亮起来的场景让他百看不厌，而看着男孩塞满食物的腮帮子几乎成为了他一段时间的乐趣之一。

克拉克意识到的时候已经太晚了。他没法把目光从那个活泼的身影上挪开，他克制不住的去倾听男孩的心跳、呼吸，每一次行动时发出的惊呼。他为男孩的幸福而开心，为他的负伤而心痛，为他蓝色眼睛的每一次注视而感到无法呼吸。

他知道这不对。是的，杰森是他搭档的养子，还是个孩子，但没关系，他有的是时间等他长大。第二任罗宾鸟会逐渐长大，他也许会和迪克一样独立门户，那时候他可以给男孩一些小小的建议，也许他可以到大都会来做他的助手？毕竟超人不会像蝙蝠侠一样拒绝帮助。

克拉克为自己的想法感到小小的幸福。是的，一切都会好的。有段时间他看向布鲁斯的眼神里都透露着亲家母般的慈祥。

但他没想到杰森没来得及长大。

葬礼上来的人很少。第二代罗宾没有多少值得称道的好朋友，蝙蝠侠也无意把事情搞的过于复杂。他送上一束银莲花，陪着布鲁斯站到了最后。哥谭的天气总是阴沉，雨幕冲刷着刚翻好的泥土，他低头看着碑上的名字，一笔一划都刻在了心里。

他甚至还没来得及说出...那句话。

当然了，他当时可想不到会面对现在这个尴尬的场面。

克拉克尴尬的盯着隔壁房间里交缠着的三个人，耳边断断续续的呻吟声让他的脸几乎以肉眼可见的速度红了起来，而接下来黑发青年略带哭腔的求饶更是让他羞耻的发现自己有了反应。

“呜，操你的慢——”杰森呜咽着骂出声，还没说完就被身后毫不停歇的顶弄逼的只剩下急促的喘息，红发青年探过身，温柔的舔去他脖颈上滴落的汗珠，身下却又是一个深深的挺身，逼的青年无助的仰头大口喘息，目光失神而涣散。

罗伊哈伯，当然了，他知道这个年轻人，奥利家亏欠颇多的孩子，之前和杰森搭档过一段时间。好吧，他是知道他们关系很好，但他..他从来没想过他们可能会滚到床上。他是说，他和布鲁斯也是搭档，对吧？但他可从来没对蝙蝠侠动过心思。呃...儿子要另说。

“嘘。”两根手指插进了杰森半张的嘴，捏住他柔软的舌头四处玩弄，用手指操他的嘴巴。来不及吞咽的唾液从嘴角流下，杰森呜呜的发出呻吟，泛红的眼角被逼出了眼泪。迪克用指腹磨蹭着他被口水打湿的嘴角，胯下胀大的阴茎在脸颊上暧昧的画着圈，低声诱哄的声音像是恶魔在低语。“宝贝，帮帮我？”

操他的迪克格雷森。操他的衣冠楚楚。刚才进门的时候他就应该直接把他扔出去。杰森暗骂着黄金男孩虚伪的嘴脸，身体却不争气的湿了一片。他几乎抑制不住想要把那根阴茎吞进去的冲动。那么大，那么粗，尝起来一定会很棒。他咽了咽口水，试探性的舔了舔男人的龟头。迪克爽的骂出声，抓着他的头发整根吞了进去，湛蓝的眼睛被欲望逼的发红。杰森呜咽着想要破口大骂，一张口却都变成了破碎的呻吟，他挣扎着想要推开，臀部却不由自主的翘了起来，企图把对方吞的更深。

克拉克无助的捂住了脸。

他发誓这是个意外，真的。

自从杰森复活后他们的关系就又变得不远不近起来，经历过一次死亡的男孩对他的态度谨慎又疏离，透着被抛弃后的绝望和冷漠。他又心疼又愧疚，只能尽自己所能去弥补他，而在他持续不断的努力下，最近和男孩的关系终于有了好转。刚刚他只是怀着小小的心思听了听杰森那边的动静，发现他在和人争吵后才决定过来一探究竟的，谁知道会撞破这样的事。

他..他从来没想过那个桀骜不驯的年轻人在床上会是这个样子。放荡，诱人，像颗成熟的果实一样引人犯罪。即使在他最肮脏的想象里也没有。好吧，他有没有说过他做过的梦？那些关于男孩、短裤和大腿，香艳无比的梦。

而现在，他看着朝思暮想的对象在床上的浪荡样子，只觉得喉咙发干。

他闭上眼解开裤子，就着耳边的叫床声抚慰起自己胀的发疼的性器。他想起杰森刚刚给男人口交的场面，克制不住的把那根阴茎想象成自己的。那张嘴很软很热，杰森很会舔，抽插间会带出淫靡的唾液和男孩细小的啜泣声，猫咪一样的绿色眼睛泛起薄薄的水雾。他会直接射在男孩的脸上，看着他乖巧的吞下精液，夸奖他是个好孩子。他听见罗伊拍打杰森屁股让他放松，对....他会从后面上他，看着他因为得不到满足而放荡的扭腰，整根没入后肚子上会顶出一个小包，男孩会撑的发疼控制不住的向前爬，而他会拽着脚踝把他拉回来狠狠的操他，把内腔都操成自己的形状....

眼前白光一片。他剧烈喘息着释放了出来，透过墙壁看到隔壁那双颤巍巍达到高潮的蓝绿色眼睛，像极了那天麦田上男孩神采奕奕的双眼。

他知道他已坠入深渊。

而他心甘情愿。

**Author's Note:**

> 于是大超在麦田里畅快撩妹，完全忘记了陷入危机的蝙蝠侠（。  
> 布鲁斯：？


End file.
